castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Frost Witch/@comment-25939278-20151231140813/@comment-25939278-20151231150610
Ok there she is, level 200 with 9/10 Icy Thrust (slows by 27%) and 92/100 evolved and she has 4/8 Tenacity. My point was, her skill does not really matter. Don't waste the 300 gems to change her skill to roll the Scatter on her. You will need 3/8 OR BETTER to have any effect on a boss for ALL 10 HEROS. She is very very good in Here Be Demons and that is ALL I use her for. If you want scatter use crests once you get enough. I have a set of Scatter lvl 3 as shown below and a Druid with 6/8 Scatter. My Pumpkin Duke, Cupid, EMMO, and Vlad all have Scatter lvl 2 on them. But, my friends do NOT have a scatter team, they use Molt and the Aries. If you want to stop the Proc you need aries and if I had Molt, then I might not use Frost Witch at all as MOlt can be evolved, does MORE damage has Better Stats and FLIES!!! LEVEL DOES MATTER - to a point. The Main thing about Frost Witch is to keep her alive!!! I found that after lvl 150 there really is no need to level her higher other than for a garrison in the tower and to show off and say, look I have a lvl 200 frost witch. (really a waste of resorces) Frost Witch will SURVIVE a direct attack... I team Frost with SHAMAN - Frost is on, Shaman is on. Always Have your SHAMAN if you have your Frost Witch. You need BOTH to survive. My Shaman is lvl 156 6/10 (reduce atk by 52%) and 1/8 Bezerk Inscribed lvl 80 and lvl 2 scatter crest set. My team for Here Be Demons is front row - Ork lvl 152 7/10 skill 7/8 Bulk Inscribed lvl 92 Flame Gaurd crest set lvl 3 (keeps him alive against mobs) as my tank + healing the OTHER team..he wont heal my team as they are behind him..major flaw but good for HBD. Then in the second row is it Frost at the top and Pumpkin and Shaman. Back Row is my 2nd Druid. (yes I have 2 higher lvl Druids cause one came with a 5/8 SCATTER) 6/8 Scatter (40% energy reduction) He has Frenzy crest lvl 3 The boss does proc, mostly before the pumpkin dukes can get things going but aries on the my friends teams have 5/5 revite so this does not happen often. When it does, no one dies cause ORK can not be stunned and HEALS himself. And as for your Conclusion... I agree. Scatter is best on an LEGENDARY hero like a DRUID. DONT waste resorces like I did on a frost witch. (I'd do it again by the way) Check out the free druids you get every month before you eat them one might just have a 5/8 Scatter like mine did. Recap: 1) Frost Witch to lvl 160 will survive Here Be Demons Proc 2) Use her WITH a Shaman 3) 7/9 Icy Thrust is Sufficient. 4) BEG for her to be EVOLVED. ahhh a RED CAPE, Involved 2 lvl 200 and 8,000 damage yeah, I'd do it!!!